The Girl That Changed Him
by Nerdgirl64
Summary: When Sherlock's wife Claire dies, he has to take care of his daughter and realizes that he has to use more then his knowledge of crimes for this task. But will he soon find that he loves another women?
1. Chapter 1 a Change In Life

_She's really gone._ Sherlock thought as he stared at the grave with the words _Clair Holmes May 10, 2003 _written on the stone. The sun shone though the tree shading the spot in the grass. I loved her really I did. I was there in the delivery room with her when that bed turned into her death bed and I held her hand as she took her last breath. It was not the child that was inside of her that killed her. She had a disease in her liver and her kidney that turned way to bad at the wrong time.

John and Molly stood next to me, crying softly. Lestrade, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson were also there to wish her good bye. They all helped me get through these times of pain with their love and kindness. These people teased me and told me I had no heart, but were proven wrong.

The grip on my hand tightened and little green eyes peered up at me.

"Daddy...is Mummy in the ground there?" The little girl squeaked.

"Yes, she is right there." Sherlock said his voice shaking.

"She's singing with the angels."

"What? Who...who told you that?"

"Well Miss. Molly and Mrs. Hudson told me the day mummy died that she would go to heaven and she would get to sing with all the angles."

Claire had the most beautiful voice and would often sing to myself and her when we were sad, happy, or in any mood. If I listen hard I can still hear her singing to me that sweet song. I peered down at the three year old girl in her navy blue dress and stockings. She resembled most of me, with her black hair, green eyes, pale skin and her small lips. Her hair was a wavy mess and she was rather tall. When I looked at her slim body, I saw her mother, like when I saw her smile.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 3:00, time to go home.

"Let's go home Alice." I said taking her and guiding her towards the cab.

"Good bye Mummy. I love you."

Sherlock wiped a tear from his eye. Mustn't let her see you cry.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short, but it's my first fanfiction. I really want you guys to comment and request things, Nerd out, Nerdgirl64**


	2. Chapter 2 Alice's New Style

**10 years later**

**Sherlock**

I picked up his coffee mug and sipped it slowly, as I read the daily paper. I glanced at the clock and looked at the closed door before him. _Nothing, no murder or even a good crime._ I looked a the date on top of the paper. May 10. A tear tricked down his pale face. All these years she never saw me cry, and I wasn't going to start today. The door swung open and a tall, pale, slender girl come out.

"So what do you think?" She asked. I peered at her. She had on very short shorts that were black and to snug black polo shirt with gray lace. Her long curly hair had been pulled back in a messy ponytail and she had on black flats.

"You look dark, and what's that...stuff on your eyes?"

"It's makeup and says the man that works in the morgue."

"I don't dress like that." Her face fell and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. Hey maybe I'm just...um jealous that I can't pull off that...um shirt." He could tell that she was on the verge of bursting into laughs.

"Wow, the great Sherlock Holmes said that he's sorry! The planets are out of order!"

"Okay now I don't-"

"The dead are rising!"

"Thats very cute but-"

"The blind see, the lame walk, the deaf hear!"

"Okay, okay I get it. I said sorry and your being a 13 year old girl. What else is new?"

"So you like my new shirt? I got on sale at Miss. Kelly's. It's a new shop just round the corner. Their so nice in there." She said pouring her self some orange juice. "Anything good in there? A good murder or something?"

"Absolutely nothing. Not a single thing." My daughter always loved to help me with my cases and at the morgue. She had that determined look in her eye as came over to me and glanced at the paper.

"Something will turn up, I know it, Dad. You have to keep some hope. Are you going to the morgue today?"

"I don't know...you go get packed up for school, and I'll text Molly." When she left I pulled out my phone and started to type.

_Need me today? SH_

_That depends, do you want to investigate a nice murder? _

_Be there in 20 minute SH _

_Oh and um Sherlock, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner tonight? There's this new place on Maple Street and I don't know maybe we could meet at my house._

Sherlock pondered on this. He knew that Molly liked him and he was 35 so he was young enough to go on a date.

_I'd love to Molly, I'll see you at the lab SH_

Fabulas, I have a date on the day my wife died.

**Alice point of view**

I started to gather my school things and put them in my bag, to get ready for Friday, the last Friday as a 8th grader. I went to the local public school and was about to be excepted into the best high school in the area, Hazel Academy, because apparently I am smart. Once all my books and my tablet was in my bag, I walked out and saw my dad looking giddy and happy.

"Oh my God, your happy. The planets are drifting-"

"Oh be quite. You need to catch the bus because I'm going to the morgue, and we could really use your help. We need your brains for this."

"I'll try."

"Now go or you'll walking to school."

"Goodbye." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I went to the door of our flat and opened it. I smelled the warm morning air.

"Good morning Mom."

**Alright I want you wonderful people give me input! PLEASE!**

**Nerd out:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Some Friend

**Alice POV**

I walked into the classroom of noisy children excited to graduate. I was greeted by my boisterous friend, Victoria, who through her arms around me.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? It's like you washed up from the goth people town or you just came from a funeral."

Tears swelled in my eyes. I dressed like this on purpose for my mother's special day. I still couldn't believe that it had been 10 years since she had gone to a different world. Dad always said she had the best voice he ever heard. Sometimes I could hear her singing. With the identical memory I have I can see her face and hear her speaking to me in her soft voice.

"My mom's...um...well 10 years from today she died and I wanted to honor her somehow."

"I'm so sorry Al, I didn't know...me and my big mouth." Now she looked as of she was going to cry.

"Hey don't you go crying now. Would you like to come to her grave with me today? We will have to go right after school because apparently my dad needs me at the morgue today."

"You are the only kid I know that would be excited to do that...but I guess that's why I love you and you're my best friend." She said trying to hug me.

The teacher, Mr. Heft walked in and we all took our seats.

**Sherlock POV**

I analyzed the man that was on the metal table in front of me.

41 years of age, blond hair, blue eyes, needs to shave, also needs a trim implying that he had been gone a while-

"So Sherlock, um...what time are we going to meet?"

"What?"

"Dinner..."

"What's this place called again?"

"Um...The Docks...you can just come to my house and-"

"No, no, that won't be needed. I can find my way around London just fine."

"Yes of cores...um I-I just was wondering if you knew the way and-"

"Molly, it's fine really." Why did she have to stutter so much. She bent over to get a glimpse of the blood of this poor young man.

"He couldn't have just gotten it...some one had to have ejected it or planted it."

"He was rich, you always say that the rich are the ones with the enemies..."

"Right so he had enemies and...oh Molly you are a genius! I need to get to Lestrade strait away." And with that I was gone and off tho Scotland Yard.

**Alice POV**

The morning went by slowly with math, english, science, and scoial studdies and finally the period we were all hoping for, lunch. The bell rang and I was about to go to the cafeteria when I was held back by my teacher, Mrs. James.

"Alice it is to my understanding that this is the day that your mother passed is it not?" She said when all the kids left the room.

"Yes, you are correct...why may I ask?"

"Well...I want you to be happy on you're graduation day and...I wanted to know of you needed any help."

"I'm fine ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...may I go to her grave durring the lunch hour?"

"Of cores sweety, what ever you need." I left the room and started for the main door. The graveyard was only 5 minutes away, so I picked some flowers on the grass and set off. I was so excited to see my mom.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**Alice POV**

After 30 minutes at the grave, I headed back to the school grounds. I was about to go into the main hallway, when 6 boys from my class approach me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Holmes girl." Said the leader of their group, Kevin Moritery.

"Go away, Kevin!" The group had begun to encircle me and were getting closer. I did not like this amount of boys near me, especially these boys.

"This is the last time I have to deal with you...I want to make it count."

''Stop!"

"How about...hm...no" he said and his fist made contact with me cheek bone. I felt the warm liquid fall down my cheek. I backed up and one had a swift kick to back of my legs and I fell to my knees. All at once, the kicking, punching, and hitting started. I needed to strategies. My voice teacher had helped me expand my lungs so that I could breath deeper and hold higher notes. I could go super high super loud. By now my nose, my arm and my legs were bleeding and there was no one in sight but my attackers. I was on the floor completely and now they were stepping on me. I took a deep breath and screamed. People ran towards me and every thing went black.

**Sherlock POV**

In the Yard, I was almost done with this sinister case. We had phoned the murder, his wife, and had her under arrest. I was done with the questioning and was going to go back to the morgue to study the man when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Debra Wilson, the principal of the school your daughter Alice goes to. We need you to come to the school quickly."

"Why?"

"Please just come, Mr. Holmes." And the line went dead. I rushed to a cab.

"Westbrook School, and quickly!" And I texted John:

_Come to the flat. Something is wrong with Alice_

_-SH _

Five minutes later, we arrived at the school and I ran in. The sectary was at the door and lead me into the main office where 6 guilty looking boys sat with bloody knuckles and bloody shirts. _What did she do...or what did they do? _She lead me to a door with nurse written on the door. I bursted through the door and saw a bloody Alice laying there, not moving.

"We can't ask her, and these boys won't talk. We want you to take her home and ask her."

"I will not pressure my daughter into talking about this just so you can get information. Good day."

"Alright...we'll see you on tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, the 8th grade parents dance is tomorrow night at 8:00. We'll see you then."And I carried her out to the cab waiting. The whole ride home, I cradled her into my arms. We finally got home and she woke up.

"Dad?"

"Sh, don't talk, John's up stairs and he'll look after you." I layers her on the sofa, not worrying about the blood stains. John came in with his docter's bag and droped it when he saw her. I stayed near her when he started and saw how moch she was hurt.

**Alice POV**

Everything hurt. I don't remember ever leaving school, but I awoke in my own living room with John, Molly, and Dad around me. John was wiping my cheek with a wipe and it stung so bad. I groaned and they stared at me.

"You need to rest." John said with a stern look on his face.

"John's right," my dad said, "you have a lot of questions to answer to missy, like the dance tomorrow night." I groaned again, but not in pain this time. I didn't want to answer any stupid questions or talk about how I was a little wimp and didn't fight back. John handed me a glass of water and a small pill.

"For dreamless sleep."

"Just what I need...thank you all so much." I said and downed the pill. Everything went hazy and I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Vision

_'Where's the girl Kevin?'_

_'She got away.'_

_'What did you say to me?'_

_'She screamed and more people came. The good news is that I'm not in trouble-'_

_'You're not in trouble in school...'_

_'Jim, Kevin, dinner!' A women called._

_'Fail me again Kevin, and you are not my son.'_

**Sherlock POV**

She lookedso peacefull as she slept, even though she was covered in blood. Why boys do this to such an innocent girl?

"She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be fine...Sherlock stop pacing!"

"What? John, why?"

"You're making me nervous! Why are you so conserned? I'm taking care of her Sherlock."

"Hmmm...let me think...oh wait! My only daughter who my dead wife said to always protect while she was on her on death bed. And now I've upset one of the only women I've ever loved."And for one the first time ever, I started to cry. Molly wrapped her arms around me to comfort me, and it worked.

"Sherlock, Clair loves you and she would never be mad at you. Se still loves you no matter what you do." Molly said with consern and comfort in her eyes.

"Sherlock...look at the cut on her cheek."

"So?"

"It's very deep."

"So?

"She may need to get it sew up."

"So?"

"SO?! SO I'M TAKING HER TO THE HOSPITLE WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"NO you will not, you're a docter you can fix her. And she has this dance tomorrow ad I have a feeling she needs to go."

"No I cant." John picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car. With in seconds, he was gone. Molly and I stared in silence, and decided to follow out the door. Jonh sat in his small silver car ,with Alice in the back set, and tapped annoyingly.

"It's about time you to love birds. Your daughter is bleeding out here." Molly's cheeks flushed a deep red and she looked at her shoes.

"We're coming." I said and climed to the backseat with Alice and we drove to he hospital. I smiled...he called us love bird. I layed her head on my knees and stroked her long hair. I will never let you get hurt again. He thought as the car drove along the bumpy road.

**Alice POV**

The pill was suppose to make me have a dreamless sleep, but I still had one. I dreamed that my mother came to me. She embraced me and we chatted about my life. The little things like boys and grades and clothes. She wore her blue tee shirt she would always where with her jeans, and her long blond hair was loose with the waves showing. Finally she had to go and we hugged and kissed and she faded out into the sunset. It reminded me of when my mother died.

When I was three, Mummy and Daddy came to me and told me the news. Her tummy grew and sometimes she would press my hand to her stomach and I would feel the soft kicks. That was the time when Dad was happy and stressed at the same time. He would sleep in my room, instead of Mummy when I had nightmares or was lonely. They told me that it was a boy and they decided on the name Cameron when right before she was going into labor. That day, Daddy brought me to Uncle Mycroft's house. I soon learned that he is the most boring person ever. We sat for hours waiting to hear the news and he insisted on doing nothing but this stupid board game he played as a kid. Finally six hours later we went to the hospital.

When we arrived, Dad was pacing and I saw Mom was paled then usaually. I walked over to her and she kissed my cheek. I knew something was wrong, but I had to leave the little room and was forced to be with Mycroft. Molly, John and others sat and prayed that she would live. I was too little to understand she may really die. When she did died, I was dressed up in a navy dress and went to a mass where all people did was cry. I saw my mom asleep and my dad cry. I would never forget those days, for even Mycroft, yes Mycroft cried. I still missed her and I know dad did.

I woke up to a bright light and people shouting.

* * *

**Please review and give me advice! **


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Me

**Sherlock POV**

"Sherlock, you need to tell her." Claire said in the hospital waiting room.

"No."

"Sherlock! You agreed that when she was old enough, you would tell her. Please."

"I can't Claire."

"Please."

"You know it's hard for me to talk to her."

"I can't live this lie Sherlock...I want her to know."

"I do too Claire, I do too...it's just...I'm scared that she'll hate me and never want to see me again."

"She will always love you and you know it." She wrapped me in her arms and I kissed her cheek. "You know...she looks so much like you, what of mine does she have."

"Your smile, your voice, and your happiness." I said and she rolled her eyes. I held her tight.

"Now, mister you are going to tell me why you had Molly text you and have her ask you to go on a date when we are married."

"She is watching me and is concerned about me."

"So in short, she stalks you."

"Yes."

"Tonight you are going to bring her home and you are going to tell her."

"How?"

"Gasp is the Sherlock Holmes asking for help?"

"Claire are you going to help me or not."

"Ok so say, 'You know how your mother Claire died and we put her in the ground? Well she is alive and faked her death because a lot of people wanted her dead so she had to hide. Faking her death was the best way. You need to understand." Just then, Molly walked in and smiled as she passed Sherlock.

"Are you happy Sherlock? My boyfriend thinks I'm cheating on him for you." She pretended to look mad but smiled.

"What are friends for?"

"Apparently this." We all laughed. I loved Molly as a friend. She is always there for me and helps me and Claire whenever we need it. The docter doing Alice's stiches, came out with a forced smile.

"She's ready to go home, Mr. Holmes. She is doing great. At this rate, she'll be great in an hour. You're lucky, she's a tough one." my tall girl never looked so small walking out of the room. Her hand covered her left cheek. Claire ran from the room and yelled to me, "Tonight, Sherlock at your house."

"Alright, let's go." She said and walked pass me quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can remove your hand from your face." John said as he came from the room. "It's not that bad-"

"YES IT IS! I look like the a zombie. I'm not going tomorrow."

"Alice...you have to go. This may be your last chance to see all your peers and...friends." I spat out the last word with hate.

"Whatever."

"No _whatever_, young lady. Do you think that I want to go? I don't and yet for you, I am going. No matter what happens, you will always be beautiful and you and all your friends know it. "

''Fine, fine I will go. Gosh. You win." And she headed toward the door. I turned to the doctor.

"Is she allowed to go?"

''Yes you already filled out the paper work, so your set. And Mr. Holmes please be very gentle. She seems very brave but also sensitive and a bit insecure at the moment so take precautions when speaking to her... I also have a teen at home. If you need help both medically and parenting wise, I am here for anything you may need." Just what I needed, a pity party. Oh poor Sherlock, oh poor, poor Sherlock having to grow a child on his own. Oh poor Sherlock that his daughter gets picked on. Oh poor Sherlock this poor Sherlock that, he was tired of it.

"I'm sure I will be fine." I said coldly and walked out the door. John followed him shouting, but I was ignoring him and looking for a cab and Alice, but they weren't there. She must have gone home. So I hailed my own. As I climbed in, before I could close it, he sat down.

"Go back to the office John. Mary is most likely waiting for you." That coldness was back.

"What the hell is the matter with Sherlock!" I looked quizzically at him. "I knew that you were a showoff and didn't have a heart, but I thought that changed when you meet Claire. You have people who care about you and what do you do? You a total jerk to them! People want to help-"

"I do not need help"

"Yes you do-"

"I MOST CERTENLY DO NOT! now go leave me alone I have to go home." John left to his car leaving me alone like I wanted.

"221b Bakerstreet." The driver took off and the words replayed in my head.

_"What the hell is the matter with you" _Was there something wronge with me?


End file.
